The Four Seasons of Pokemon
by NineTailWyndfox
Summary: Travel with a young trainer as he befriends three Pokemon (Riolu, Eevee, and Pichu) and walk across the Kalos Region, where they will undergo meaningful evolutions and growing bonds.
1. 1: Spring

Spring.

Despite being the season that promises warm weather and gentle breezes, today was not one of those days. The sky was gray and flashed occasionally, indicating the danger of a heavy storm. The wind was also no friendlier as seen by the struggling grass and flowers.

A lone teenage boy was currently braving mother nature's worst. Having checked his smartphone beforehand, he did have an automatic umbrella prepared, but he didn't anticipate the harsh winds that smacked his face and chilled his very soul.

"Why did I think taking the Trainer's license test today would be a good idea?" thought the boy. "I mean I did pass the it, but now I'm not so sure it's worth the weather."

The young teenager is Wayne, a promising Kalosian Pokemon Trainer who just passed the Trainer Exam for receiving a Trainer's Licence. While he wants to be ecstatic for passing on his second attempt, he's currently in danger of having his parade literally rained on any second.

"With all this wind, I'm not sure if this umbrella will be any help," said Wayne. "Oh, well. Best run as quickly as possible."

Picking the pace up, he ran across a dirt road as the grassy plains and few trees passed. Lightning continued to flash as thunder roared after each one. Thankfully, Wayne wasn't particularly afraid of thunder like some people.

Then, just as the clouds lit up again…

"Awoooo"

Wayne stumbled as he felt an ache in his head and heard what sounded like a canine's whine echo in his mind.

"Woah!" exclaimed Wayne. "What was that?"

"Awoooo"

Wayne heard the whine and felt the pain again. Subconsciously, Wayne looked to his right and saw what appeared to be some Spearow relentlessly pecking at something. Unable to ignore his curiosity, he ran towards the flock and saw what appeared to be a creature with blue fur seemingly shielding something.

"Hey!" yelled Wayne. "Stop that!"

Without undoing the strap, he clicked his umbrella, and it extended without opening up. He swung his umbrella like a sword at the Spearow, forcing them to scatter. As the merciless birds dispersed, Wayne got a better look at the targeted Pokemon. The one doing the protecting was awfully battered Riolu, while there were also an equally injured Pichu and Eevee heavily breathing from their wounds.

"Hey," Wayne said as he crouched. "Are you okay?"

The Riolu turned his head and gave a meek growl in a feeble attempt to scare the potentially dangerous human away. Alas, the Riolu's injuries overwhelmed him. He collapsed and lost consciousness.

"Oh crap!" Wayne said as he hastily got closer.

The worried teen felt around their chests and sighed in relief as he confirmed that they're still breathing.

"Gotta help them," said Wayne. "But, I can't carry them all, and I don't think they have the luxury of a second trip...I know!"

Wayne undid the strap on his umbrella, allowing it to open. He placed the three Pokemon in the umbrella like a basket and lifted them up. He proceeded to jog back home with three lives in his arms.

"I sure hope I'm not too late," thought Wayne.

After ten minutes of running, Wayne made it back home and narrowly avoided a huge downpour that followed five minutes after explaining the situation to his mother. Currently, he's sitting in front of a lit fireplace with the three rescued Pokemon lying down on a silk cloth with their wounds patched up and healing.

"They must be lucky that you're a nurse at the Pokemon Center," said Wayne.

"Yes. And even luckier that I haven't left for my shift yet," his mom said. "Spearow can be nasty Pokemon if they don't receive proper training and guidance."

"I'll say," agreed Wayne.

"Fortunately, these three will make it," his mom assured as she held out a large bowl of pellets. "Once they wake up, have them eat some of this Pokemon food. They appear to be heavily weakened by that one-sided battle, so they'll need to get their strength back. I'm afraid I have to go now, but I'm sure you can handle it. Bye now."

Wayne nodded as he took the bowl and watched his mother leave. He set the bowl down and turned back towards the three Pokemon.

A little later, the Riolu groaned and sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in an unfamiliar environment. Then, he caught sight of the human and growled.

"Easy there Riolu," said Wayne as put his hands in the air to show he means no harm. "My mom got you guys patched up, but you still need rest."

Riolu blinked in confusion as he looked at himself and saw his arm covered in bandages. Looking to his right, he saw Eevee and Pichu lying next to him. Memories of what happened earlier came back as the Emanation Pokemon frantically shook his friends awake, too worried about their lives than their lack of sleep.

His companions groaned as they stood up and yawned. As they did, they winced at the mild injuries they sustained as they snapped into reality. Seeing that they were alive, they hugged each other, thankful that they are well.

The three then turned towards the human, who had been watching in silence. Believing Wayne to be their savior, Pichu and Eevee ran at the human and tackled him in a hug.

"Ah! Hehe. You're welcome," said Wayne as he was slobbered by the young Pokemon. "I get it, so stahp. Hehe."

"Vee!"

"Pichu!"

Pichu and Eevee turned called for Riolu, who had been hesitant in trusting Wayne. Slowly, he took a few steps towards Wayne and bowed in gratitude. Wayne felt that similar sensation when he heard Riolu's echo, but this time it was a ticklish sort of happiness.

"You're welcome too," Wayne smiled.

Riolu couldn't help but smile a bit. Pichu and Eevee jumped off Wayne and pushed him towards Wayne's lap. Realizing what they were saying, Riolu blushed a bit before giving Wayne a hug as Pichu and Eevee did the same again. Wayne returned the embrace.

"Aww. You guys are gonna make me melt," Wayne said.

*Growl*

Riolu turned his head in embarrassment as Wayne laughed softly. He grabbed the bowl of Pokemon food and encouraged them eat, to which they eagerly obliged as they began stuffing themselves.

"Woah! Slow down there," Wayne said. "There's plenty to go around, so don't choke yourself.

As if to respond to that, Pichu starting coughing. Riolu immediately crouched down and held Pichu as a form of comfort.

"Hang on," said Wayne. "I'll get some water."

As he got up to get water, something small and thin slipped out of his jacket pocket and landed near Eevee.

"Vee?"

Eevee sniffed at the foreign object, and looked over it. It had a picture of the same human with a bunch of weird squiggly lines that the little brown Pokemon can't comprehend. Before he could make better sense of it, he heard thumps on the floor. Looking up, he saw the human come back with a bowl and a small plastic cup of water

"Here Pichu," said Wayne as he held the cup towards Pichu. "Drink it."

Pichu grabbed the cup and slowly drank its contents. The Tiny Mouse Pokemon breathed a sigh of relief as its throat was cleared.

"Pichu. Pi."

"You're welcome," smiled Wayne. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

Pichu nodded with a delightful "Chu".

"Vee!"

Wayne turned towards the Evolution Pokemon as he walked up with something in its mouth. Recognizing what it is, he gently took it.

"My Trainer's License," Wayne said. "I thought I dropped something. Thanks Eevee, you have no idea how important this is to me."

The three Pokemon were suddenly curious as they tilted their heads. What's so important about a small inedible piece of plastic?

"I need my License in order to officially befriend Pokemon," said Wayne. "In about a month, I'm gonna go on a journey so I can be a strong Pokemon Trainer like my dad."

The three Pokemon listened intently at the human's explanation. Wayne went over to the fireplace and grabbed a picture frame and showed the image. In it was a young adult bearing a close resemblance to Wayne and holding a silver trophy. To both sides were a Talonflame, Floatzel, Chestnaught, Typhlosion, Sylveon, and Zoroark. They all were smiling like they had the best day of their lives.

"This was him winning second place in the World Pokemon Championships," Wayne continued. "My dad was tough, but he always believed in loving his Pokemon first and foremost. He tells everyone that a strong bond will triumph over all. And, I'm gonna to prove it by winning first place with friends I can trust."

By this point, Wayne's small furry audience couldn't help but be amazed at Wayne's story and dream. They certainly wouldn't mind being part of something great. Maybe then, they wouldn't be picked on by Spearow anymore.

"By the looks on your eyes, this sounds like something you'd like to be in," said Wayne.

The three Pokemon nodded their heads eagerly.

"In that case, I want to ask you guys," said Wayne with a bit of uneasiness. "Do you three ... perhaps want to travel with me next month?"

At first, Wayne was met with silence. Then, he noticed all three Pokemon wag their tails with increasing excitement.

"Awooo"

"Ee. Vee"

"Chu"

Wayne barely yelped as his three guests tackled and slobbered all over again. The rest of the night concluded with more cuddles and heartfelt thank yous.

One month later

"Remember to call every once in a while, Wayne," said Wayne's mom.

"Yes, mom. I know," said Wayne as he turned towards his new traveling companions. "Ready guys."

"Awooo"

"Ee. Vee"

"Chu"

The new trainer looked at his mom who merely smiled back at him. While Wayne knew this day would come sooner or later, he couldn't help but tremble at the idea that he wouldn't be close to his mom, someone who loved and cared for him since birth. Unable to hold back, Wayne gave his mom a hug, which she returned.

"I'll miss you, mom," Wayne said, trying to hold back what felt like a river of tears but failing to.

"I'll always wait for you, son," said his mom. "Always."

As the two humans embraced, Riolu couldn't help but cry a bit as well, as he could sense his new trainer's sadness through his aura. Pichu and Eevee looked sadly at their trainer's eventual parting from his mother.

Finally, Wayne broke the hug, wiped his eyes, and walked off with his Pokemon at his side. He turned around and waved goodbye one last time before disappearing from his mom's sight.


	2. 2: Summer

Summer.

This is a deadly season, in which many regions experience hot climate and an elevating demand for air-conditioning. Kalos is no exception. There are a good number of trainers and common folk reluctant in walking under the blazing sun, much less train when they and their Pokemon would just sweat a storm.

Wayne, on the other hand, didn't really want to sit inside a Pokemon Center all day. While it was hot, the day seemed too beautiful to simply waste indoors.

Just a few minutes ago, he had gotten his team healed after winning the Bug Badge from Santalune City's gym. Seeing how hard his Pokemon trained, he decided to let his team rest a bit before moving on to the next town.

Currently, he was lying under a tree in the outskirts of Santalune City. He had let his team out to do whatever they wanted. Even though their journey barely began a month ago, Wayne couldn't help but feel they've taken a big step with the Bug Badge. As he pondered, his thoughts were interrupted by a Pokemon's cry.

"Awwo!"

Wayne looked up to see Riolu thrusted his arms out repeatedly as if he was trying to throw something. It took a few seconds to realize that Riolu was trying to learn Aura Sphere, a signature move Riolus normally learn only after evolving.

The young trainer chuckled. He recalled how distrustful Riolu was when he first rescued the Emanation Pokemon. Now, Riolu is as loyal as a fully matured Lucario.

Wayne is well-versed with the general nature of most Pokemon, including Riolu's stamina that allows them to run through mountains all night. Yet, he couldn't help but worry that Riolu is overworking himself and getting a bit too focused in battling. It isn't just a matter of physical health.

He had a friend who felt severely disconnected from his workaholic father to the point his mother called for a divorce. He only vaguely recalled someone mentioning that and his friend's last words before he moved away:

"I hope you don't end up like me."

As if to respond to those memories, his father's words echoed in his mind:

"Love and compassion must always come before victory."

At that moment, he remembered celebrating his graduation from primary school. Although the event wasn't as big as something like graduating from high school, he and his friends celebrated by having a pool party the second they got out of school. It was still the one of the happiest days of his life. Upon remembering, he made up his mind.

"Guys!" Wayne said as he stood up to get his Pokemon's attention. "Stay right here. I've got a few errands to run."

After hearing their barks of approval, Wayne dashed to the nearest supermarket. He lightly smirked at his little plan.

The next day

Wayne had come back to the same area at roughly the same time that he and his Pokemon came to relax.

Feeling that he should share the same courtesy that his mother did for him, he decided to take his hardworking Pokemon out for a picnic as celebration for yesterday's victory. Luckily for him, he was able to find a nice shady spot under a larger tree than the one from yesterday. Grabbing his three Pokeballs, he tossed them into the air, releasing Riolu, Eevee, and Pichu.

"Hey, guys," said Wayne. "I just want to thank you guys again for all your hard work yesterday. It was tough, but we managed to snag our first gym badge."

"Awooo"

"Vee"

"Pichu"

"So," Wayne continued. "To celebrate, we're gonna have a extra special lunch on this nice summer day. I am going to make some preparations. So, for today, let's relax and have fun."

"Awooo"

"Vee"

"Pichu"

20 minutes later

Wayne was finishing up with setting down the plates of food. Curious about his Pokemon, he looked up to see what they were doing. Eevee and Pichu were sitting under the tree as they watched their trainer prepare. They couldn't hide their excitement as indicated by their wildly wagging tails. Not seeing Riolu, Wayne scanned the area and saw the young Emanation Pokemon outside the shade's boundaries while throwing a series of punches and kicks. The young trainer got up and walked over to his blue furred friend.

"Riolu!" called Wayne.

Riolu stopped his mock fight and turned towards Wayne.

"I'm glad you're staying in shape, but aren't you feeling hot?" asked Wayne with some concern.

"Awo"

Riolu shook his head. He clenched his fists with a determined look and then pointed in an arbitrary direction.

"...Are you preparing for the next gym battle?" asked Wayne.

"Awo"

Riolu gave an affirmative nod while maintaining his same stature.

Wayne chuckled as he knelt down and pet his companion. Though a tad embarrassed by this childish appearance, Riolu accepted it.

"I really appreciate your diligence, Riolu," said Wayne. "Now I know I can really trust you. But, we just won our first badge, which I believe is something worth celebrating. So, at least for today, let's just relax and forget about battles."

Riolu put his right paw under his chin in a thinking pose, debating what would be wiser.

"Riolu evolve from maximum friendship and trust," Wayne smiled. "I think being able to have fun together is a great way to remember who we travel with and why we can smile so much."

Riolu perked his head as took in the meaning behind Wayne's words.

"Think of our celebration as part of your training and a moment to spend time as real friends."

Riolu looked up to Wayne with a sparkle in his eyes like something deep inside awakened him. He, then, gave a big smile of his own.

"Awooooo"

Just as they decided to head back, Riolu began to glow a brilliant shining blue. Wayne was taken back at this sudden event. Eevee and Pichu saw what was happening and ran towards their companion.

"Could this be?" thought Wayne.

His question was answered as Riolu's figure grew and morphed in shape. His already strong thighs got even thicker and stronger while one spike grew on the back of each paw and his chest. His snout and ears grew longer and an extra pair of aura sensors grew with his original growing pair. The glow flashed out, revealing a powerful Lucario in its place.

Wayne and his two other Pokemon could only gape at their evolved friend as he was looking at his new form, unsure if this is reality or a dream.

"Oh my Arceus," Wayne said in joy. "You evolved. Congratulations Riolu, I mean Lucario."

"Rarr"

Lucario smiled and hugged in happiness, but quickly backed away, embarrassed that he's doing something less manly. Wayne chuckled.

"It's okay Lucario," Wayne said as he hugged him. "There's no shame in a hug between friends."

Lucario took time taking in his Trainer's words before hugging him again with a smile. His two Pokemon friends joined the embrace as best as they could with their smaller bodies.

"I was gonna celebrate us winning the Bug Badge," said Wayne. "But, I think Lucario's evolution just called for an extra special celebration. Don't you agree?"

"Vwee"

"Pichu"

"Raaarrrr"

After returning to their spot under the shady tree, the three Pokemon were presented with a with a giant pile berries with a large plate of Pokepuffs of varying designs and flavors. The three Pokemon could barely contain themselves as they began devouring the food. Lucario was usually extremely serious and devoted when he was on the battle arena. Seeing Lucario munch on Pokepuffs with such a giddy face was a nice change of pace. Wayne smiled as he ate his ribs and salad.

A little later, as the three finished the remaining Pokepuffs, Wayne brought out a large watermelon.

"Since this is the summer, I thought a watermelon would be fitting for this hot day," said Wayne. "Don't you guys agree?"

"Vwee"

"Pichu"

"Raaarrrr"

The three Pokemon nodded in agreement and content. As Wayne looked into his bag, he froze in realization.

"Oh, crap," said Wayne as he turned towards his team. "I completely forgot to buy a knife. Sorry guys. I'll go quickly run to a store."

Before Wayne could stand up, Lucario grabbed him and stopped him from going. Confused, Wayne complied as Lucario closed his eyes and focused his energy. Suddenly, his metal spikes glowed and extended into claw-like protrusions. With two quick swipes, Lucario split the watermelon into a dozen even slices.

"...You're a lifesaver, Lucario," said Wayne. "Thanks."

"Raaarr"

Without any further problems, they all took a slice of the cool juicy fruit and began devouring away without a care in the world.


	3. 3: Autumn

Autumn.

Perhaps the most colorful of the four seasons. As temperatures drop to a pleasing cool level, trees everywhere would lose their luscious green in exchange for bright combinations of yellow, red, orange, and brown. Frequently, a few leaves would loosen off their branches and gently fall towards the ground and decorate the Earth.

Route 15 of Kalos is a shining example of such a scenery. There was a shower of colorful leaves, yet the trees show little sign of bareness. It was as if they would automatically grow new ones to replace the ones that fell. There was a number of leaf piles forming here and there.

"Vee!"

A young Eevee was having the time of his life, jumping into every leaf pile he could find. As soon he pounced on a heap, he would roll around and squeal in joy as the leaves tossed into the air fell on him and tickled his furry body.

A few steps away were his Trainer Wayne and Pokemon friends Lucario and Pichu. Wayne lightly laughed at his Eevee's playful antics. He took time to breathe in and out and reflect on what had happened.

Months had gone by since departing. They cruised through most of their gym battles despite remaining with a team of three.

Before earning a Trainer's Licence for Kalos, Wayne had lived in Johto, where he competed in the Silver Conference, but only got as far as Top 8. That said, he has a team from that region he can call upon, but he first wanted to focus on building a powerful bond with his current Pokemon before bringing his original team back for the Kalos League.

Wayne was quite happy to walk in the refreshing autumn breeze with his Pokemon. But, seeing Eevee play in the colorful foliage made his heart even lighter.

"How long ago did I do that with dad's Sylveon?" thought Wayne. "Mom always tried to be mad at me and Sylveon when we jumped into the leaf piles just after she finished raking. I was a kid with uncontrollable energy, much like Eevee."

"Vee!"

Wayne's thoughts were interrupted as Eevee continued to cry out with each pile he runs into. The trainer just smiled as he could almost see himself joining Eevee.

Eevee spotted a particularly big pile of leaves. Eager to create another rain of colors, Eevee crouched down, then once again ran towards the pile. At the right spot, Eevee jumped and crashed into the pile. Suddenly…

"Eon!"

"Vee!"

Eevee got startled by a foreign feeling and the cry of something he didn't see.

Alarmed by the surprised cries, Wayne, Lucario, and Pichu ran over to see what happened. Eevee was already backing away somewhat, fearing he woke up an angry Pokemon and would face retaliation. As the last few leaves fell and Eevee got a full vision of his potential attacker, instead of shaking in fear, he gaped at the Pokemon in front of him.

The Pokemon was four-legged like himself and covered in tan fur on a majority of its body with brown fur at its paws. Its tail and ears, however, were leaf-like and green. Looking back with its light brown eyes, its cry confirmed its species.

"Leafeon?"

Eevee snapped out of his stupor and started trembling a bit. His ears folded as he was sorry for disturbing her. Yes. Her. Based on the leafeon's posture and voice, Eevee and his friends deduced that the young leafeon is a lady.

"Vee. Eevee"

Eevee bowed his head in shame. He didn't mean to startle her. He was just having fun with the leaves. He didn't know someone made home in one of them.

"Leaf"

Eevee's ears perked up as he raised his head. Leafeon had approached him and smiled. Then, she nuzzled him. Eevee immediately smiled and returned the affectionate gesture.

Behind Eevee and his fellow Eeveelution, Wayne and his team couldn't help but chuckle at this development. After a minute of cuddling between the two Pokemon, Wayne called out to get everyone's attention.

"You know what guys, I feel like camping out here. I'm gonna pitch my tent. Lucario and Pichu, go do whatever you like. Eevee. Why don't you go and keep your new friend company."

"...Vee!"

Eevee looked back at Leafeon with a lot of happiness, which was transferred to his wildly wagging tail. Leafeon smiled in return with her tail wagging with equal vigor.

15 minutes later

After pitching his tent and calling his mom, Wayne finished setting up for dinner. Curious about his Pokemon companions, he looked up to see what they were doing.

Lucario, was currently practicing with Pichu by dodging and deflecting attacks, while Pichu did most of the attacking. It was still difficult for Pichu to use electric attacks without hurting himself, but he was getting better.

Eevee, on the other hand, was running around and playing with Leafeon. The laughed so much as they kicked more leaves in the air and tackled each other from time to time. Wayne couldn't help but smile at Eevee's newfound friendship with another Eeveelution. Eevee was probably the happiest Pokemon right now.

"Guys!" Wayne called. "Dinner's ready!"

His team perked up from hearing the magic words and ran towards him for the food. Leafeon, on the other hand, was hesitant in joining the group and wondered if she was even welcomed at all.

"Hey, Leafeon," called Wayne. "Don't be shy. I have enough for you, too. Come on."

In support of Wayne's claim, Eevee ran back to Leafeon and gave a cry of approval and gently nudged the Verdant Pokemon's side. Leafeon walked towards the group while Eevee followed. She went to an extra bowl that was placed beside Eevee's.

"Well, don't just sit there, guys," said Wayne. "Eat up."

Without a second thought, his team began eating from their bowls, while Wayne dug into his bowl of soup. Leafeon, on the other hand, looked at the crew's happy faces then back at her own bowl. With some hesitation, Leafeon ate one of the pellets in her bowl.

"Leaf"

Leafeon cried in approval and began eating at a similar pace with everyone else. Eevee looked up from his meal and called out to Leafeon, who turned her gaze towards him.

"Vee?"

"Eon. Leaf"

"Ee. Vwee"

Wayne simply smiled as he ate and watched his team plus Leafeon enjoy themselves.

After finishing dinner, the sun had already almost set. So, Wayne, the team, and Leafeon walked around and found a nice hillside to watch the remainder of the giant reddish-orange circle sink into the mountains in the distance.

Lucario and Pichu sat beside Wayne. Eevee and Leafeon, on the other hand, was roughly two feet from the human. The Evolution and Verdant Pokemon sat quite close to each other as they watched the sky lose the last bits of orange and completely take a shade of black. Gradually, the sky began twinkling with respect to the sparkling eyes of the awed audience.

"I'm so glad I'm alive," said Wayne. "Don't you guys agree?"

"Rawrr"

"Pichu"

Wayne looked over in his Eevee's direction and couldn't help but smile more. Gradually, the two Eeveelutions had gradually leaned on each other despite the notable height difference.

"You seem to be getting along lovebirds," Wayne teased.

Eevee suddenly took notice of his position and bashfully smiled, embarrassed that he has in fact has a crush with Leafeon. It didn't really help when Verdant Pokemon knelt down and affectionately nuzzled Eevee.

"I'm just teasing Eevee," chuckled Wayne. "I personally don't really believe in love at first sight. But, maybe your encounter will evolve into a even powerful bond. Whatever happens, I'll be with you all the way through."

"Leaf"

Leafeon agreed with a lick on Eevee cheek. Looking at both his trainer and new Leafeon friend, Eevee couldn't help but feel as though his heart would explode in happiness. Holding back his tears of joy, Eevee let out a cry.

"VWEEE!"

At that moment, Eevee glowed a brilliant light blue, surprising Wayne and his Pokemon companions.

The little bright creature starting growing while his scruff seemed to melt into his fur. His fur became more sleek as his ears and tail grew longer and more rounded. On those same appendages, his legs, and forehead, there appears faintly glowing yellow rings. As his height finally stopped at a size somewhat close to Leafeon, the light blue glow finally died down.

No longer stood the Evolution Pokemon Eevee, but instead the Moonlight Pokemon Umbreon. His rings glowed as brilliantly as the moon above them.

Everyone, especially Wayne and Leafeon, stood in awe at their companion's new form. Surprised by this unplanned evolution, Umbreon was also looking at himself, making out how much he had changed.

"Wow, Umbreon," said Wayne. "You look...incredible. Loving those rings. Congratulations."

"Rarrr"

"Pichu"

"...Bree. Umbreon"

Wayne and his team celebrated their friend's transformation with a series of compliments and the like. Then, Umbreon suddenly remembered that his new friend Leafeon, was there as well. What would she think. Does she hate Umbreons? Will she hate him? Leave him?

Nervously, Umbreon padded towards the Verdant Pokemon and gave a nervous cry. The next answer surprised the Moonlight Pokemon.

"Eon"

Leafeon stood on her hind legs and hugged Umbreon. A few seconds later, Umbreon lovingly hugged back, realising that Leafeon accepts his new form and dispelling all doubts.

Meanwhile, Wayne was looking at this touching moment with a bittersweet perspective. He was genuinely happy to see his black-furred friend happily bonding with his own kind. On the other hand, he started to wonder if perhaps Umbreon would be happier living in the forest with Leafeon.

Then, as if sensing his trainer's distress, Umbreon too became conflicted. He still wanted to follow his trainer, but he felt so happy when he's with Leafeon. He didn't want to give up on both. Leafeon, in turn, seemed to sense Umbreon's discomfort.

"Leaf?"

"...Bree...Umbreon...Bree"

"Leafeon...Eon...Leaf"

"Umb...Bree.. Breon"

"...Leaf...Leaf...Eon"

"Bree?!"

Whatever conversation went on between the two Eeveelutions, Leafeon ran towards Wayne with Umbreon following. She stopped in front of the human and called out.

"Leaf"

"Hmm? What is it, Leafeon?" asked Wayne.

Leafeon nuzzled Umbreon before proceeding to point at the Pokeballs on Wayne's belt. It didn't take long to figure out what Leafeon was proposing.

"Wait. You want to come with us?" asked Wayne.

"Leaf"

Leafeon nodded.

"Are you sure? What about your home?" said Wayne.

Leafeon shook her head and again hugged Umbreon, causing him to blush under his dark fur. Then, proceeded nuzzle Wayne's legs and purred in content. Wayne and Umbreon couldn't help but smile widely in this win-win proposal.

"In that case," Wayne said. "Welcome to the team."

Leafeon and Umbreon cried in joy as they tackled Wayne and started assaulting him in a flurry of licks.

"Hey, stop it," laughed Wayne as he tried desperately to fend off their "Lick attack".

Lucario and Pichu couldn't help but laugh at their trainer's predicament. Everyone's faces seemed to glow as strongly as the moon above them.


	4. 4: Winter

Winter.

This season could seen as a season with two faces.

One of those could be seen as a season of misery and struggle. A merciless cold that freezes the hearts of the unfortunate. People may find themselves fighting against a cruel blizzard, a relentless winter monster that leaves people blind of any escape from this frightening white world.

On the other hand, winter can also be seen as a season of miracles. Especially on the month of Christmas.

Contrary to the harsh description earlier, Snowbelle City's snowy landscape was bright and peaceful. Light drops of frozen water tickled the happy faces of locals and visitors. Left and right, there were homes and trees decorated in colorful lights and decorations to commemorate the coming holidays.

Currently, Snowbelle City was holding their annual Winter Festival before the great holidays come around. In the central area, there a series of stalls holding all sorts of service, food, games, theater, just about anything. There wasn't a single person within the city who was missing out on this. Of course, that includes a certain trainer with a Lucario, Umbreon, and Leafeon, and Pichu.

Wayne couldn't be happier. Not only did he win his final badge, but he also just happened to finish around the time the Festival was starting. His victory against the gym leader only made his experience in the Winter Festival all the more rewarding and liberating now that those goals have been cleared.

After some fun at a shooting gallery, Wayne decided to buy a light snack for everyone. He found a bench and walked over to it.

"Wait here for a moment," said Wayne. "I'll be right back."

Walking away, Wayne walked over to a food stall.

Meanwhile, Wayne's Pokemon sat down and reflected on their journey. So, much has happened despite not being a group of six, like most teams would be at this point. They plowed through battles, met lasting friends, and had so much fun. All of his Pokemon were feeling good about themselves as well.

Or at least, all but one Pichu.

Pichu did his best to be as enthusiastic as his friends, but he couldn't stop thinking about something as he sat in wait of his trainer. In fact, for most of the festival, he was barely aware that he was in a festival.

"Hey, guys," called Wayne, who's now holding some steaming buns. "Thanks for waiting. I hope your guys like Pecha Berry buns. These just came out of the oven."

Everyone except Pichu cried out enthusiastically as they took one. Unaware of Pichu's distress, Wayne tried handing one to Pichu, but doesn't seem to pay much heed.

"Hey, Pichu. What's wrong?" said Wayne. "You don't like Pecha Berries?"

"Chu"

Pichu shook his head.

"Are you sick?"

Again Pichu shook his head.

"Are you tired?"

Yet again, Pichu shook his head.

Lucario read his friend's aura and seemed to have figured out something. Without warning, Lucario starting diggin into Wayne's backpack.

"Hey, Lucario!" said a startled Wayne. "What're you doing?"

Lucario eventually fished out his trainer's badge case and pointed at their a snowflake-shaped trinket, the eighth badge. Wayne was confused, but then remembered yesterday's gym battle.

"...Is it about yesterday?"

"...Pichu."

Pichu nodded his head a bit. At that point, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon started crying.

"Oh, Pichu," said Wayne as he gave his partner a hug. "It's okay. You gave it your best yesterday. You put a up a great battle against a tough gym leader despite not evolving. It's not something anyone can do. Your Static ability even gave Umbreon the advantage he needed against Bergmite."

"Bree."

Umbreon nodded in agreement.

Even so, Pichu didn't feel fully convinced that he was any help to the team. Up until the fifth gym, he managed to score at least one victory in every gym. Since then, though, he'd be lucky to get through half a battle.

What really vexed him, however, was the fact that less respectful trainers with a similar number of badges often teased Pichu because he has yet to evolve. What was he doing wrong? He trained super hard with Wayne and was able to make the shocks hurt less. So, why couldn't he evolve? Why couldn't he win a gym battle? Why couldn't he do anything right?

Pichu's thoughts were interrupted when a bun was held in front of him.

"Hey, Pichu," Wayne gently said. "Have a bite."

Pichu hesitated at first, but then bit into the bun. The young Pokemon huffed a bit at the hot temperature before gradually chewing. The combination of the bland pastry and Pecha berry Jam filled Pichu's taste buds before finally getting swallowed up. Pichu let out a small sigh before looking at Wayne.

"How about it?" Wayne said. "Don't you feel warm now?"

Pichu nodded a bit.

"Listen, Pichu," Wayne said. "Everyone grows at a different pace. I'm no different. We still have three months before Kalos's Pokemon League. That's plenty of time to train and prepare. We don't need to sprint to the finish line this minute."

Pichu slowly took in his trainer's wisdom as he started to come into terms with his circumstances.

"Plus," continued Wayne. "Evolution is a one way trip. Once you evolve, you can't turn back. So, have fun being a Pichu. Heck, we're in the middle of a festival. Today could be your last chance to play as a Pichu. So, let's all enjoy to our hearts content."

"Rarrr!"

"Bree!"

"Leaf!"

Pichu, was now convinced how much his team, his friends, care and love him. Let going of all doubts, he cried out.

"PICHU!"

Christmas Eve Evening

Since the day of Wayne's life lesson, Pichu was even more energetic and cheerful than ever. They continued to visit stalls and celebrate in Snowbelle City's Winter Festival. Following Wayne's advice, Pichu played and ate like there was no tomorrow."

Today is Christmas Eve, the last day of the Winter Festival. A closing event was to take place in the very center of the city, where a giant decorated evergreen stood. This was where countless people would present gifts to their Pokemon, and even vice versa.

Wayne and his team, of course, were participating. They and many others were gathered at a tree, where Snowbelle City's Gym Leader, Wulfric, was just wrapping up his speech.

"And, with this, I would like to thank everyone participating in our city's prided event," boomed Wulfric. "You may now exchange gifts. Happy Holidays to everyone."

The crowd went wild and clapped. About a minute later, trainers and citizens wasted no time in meeting with their Pokemon and giving gifts.

Wayne took off his bag and started opening it as he spoke.

"Well, guys," Wayne said. "To keep it short. I'm really proud of you guys. We've gotten so far and even secured a place in Kalos's Pokemon League thanks to all your hard work. So, I think this gift exchange would be a great opportunity to say thanks."

Wayne reached in and took out four Soothe Bells, each one tied to a separate silver chain. He put the first one around Lucario's neck.

"You and your Aura abilities got us out in a lot of tight spots both in and outside of the battle arena," Wayne said. "I hope this bell will remind you that I'll stay by your side."

"Rarr!"

As Lucario admired his present, Wayne took the next two bells and placed one around Umbreon and Leafeon's necks.

"Umbreon," said Wayne. "Your battles aside, your rings have lit up the darkest nights and ensured that we'd be safe from the dangers that lurk in it. With this bell, we'll be together no matter how far apart we are."

"Bree"

"And Leafeon," said Wayne. "In respects to your nature, I never forced you to battle, yet you're always out to cheer me and my team. Especially Umbreon. Let this bell be a reminder that you'll always be one of us, whether you like battles or not."

"Leaf"

The two Eeveelutions nuzzled each other as Wayne went over to Pichu and placed the last Soothe Bell on Pichu.

"Finally, Pichu," said Wayne. "You were so sad days ago about not being strong enough for our latest battles. But, look at you now. You're just a bundle of happiness."

"Chu"

"Pikachus, much like Lucario and Umbreon, evolve only when their happiness reaches a high mark. This Soothe Bell won't just increase your happiness. It will also serve as a symbol of our friendship. Never forget that."

"..Pichu!"

At that moment, Pichu glowed a familiar glow. Wayne and his teammates, along with several of the surrounding people, looked at awe at this unforeseen turn of events.

The Tiny Mouse Pokemon grew significantly as his tail grew longer and earned a few more zigzags. His ears thinned, but grew longer as well. The more his body grew, the mark sparks it seemed to let out.

The glow soon died out, leaving in its place a Pikachu wearing the same Soothe Bell Wayne just gave to his Pichu. No one breathed a single word at this winter miracle, not believing they just say. Eventually, Waayne spoke out.

"...Wow," breathed Wayne. "That Soothe Bell works fast."

Clap.

Suddenly, there were several claps around Wayne as his group. Understanding their intentions, Wayne turned towards his newly evolved companion.

"Pikachu," said Wayne. "Climb up to my head. Stand proud and say hi to these nice people. You finally evolved."

"...Pikachu."

Pikachu obeyed and soon found himself standing on Wayne's head. The Mouse Pokemon waved to everyone, prompted them to cheer more. Pikachu couldn't believe it. He somehow achieved a miracle in the very season of miracles. I was breathtaking.

Eventually, the clapping died out, and everyone turned towards the tree, which suddenly began a light show of sorts. Lucario, Umbreon, and Leafeon walked closer to their trainer to watch the colorful event.

Everyone was awed at the brilliance of the tree. But, nothing could have possibly shined even brighter than the miracle that transformed Pikachu.

The four bells silently rung as the group relished this memorable day.


	5. 5: Spring (Again)

Spring (Again)

The season that promises warm weather and gentle breezes. This time around, Mother Nature makes good on that promise with a little extra flair.

Beneath the shining sun, there a series of wildflowers growing across a large vast field, their bright open petals seem to greet all those who pass the dirt road beside them. This particular road leads all the way to the house of a particular trainer by the name of Wayne. Closing into the house and then moving into its backyard, Wayne can be seen wrapping up what seems to be morning exercise with Lucario, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Pichu.

"Breathe in," breathed Wayne as his team complied. "And, breathe out."

Everyone let out a sigh as the morning routine came to a close.

"Didn't that feel great?" said Wayne.

"Rarr"

"Umbreon"

"Leaf"

"Pika"

"Wayne," called a motherly voice. "Breakfast is ready."

"Well, guys," said Wayne. "Time to eat."

His Pokemon gave out another hearty cry. As they followed Wayne back into his house. As they made their way to the dining room, they looked at a certain picture taken roughly a month ago. There they were with a Typhlosion, Pidgeot, and Lapras posing with Wayne holding a silver trophy.

"Feels like yesterday when we scored second place in Kalos's Pokemon League," said Wayne. "We didn't place first, but you guys put out the best fight. I'm proud to battle alongside you all."

His Pokemon smiled as they reminisced in their achievement and their trainer's happy look.

"Wayne!" called his mother. "Pancakes are gonna get cold soon."

"I know. I'm coming," called Wayne.

20 minutes later

"I really missed your cooking, mom," said Wayne after he finished off his milk. "Thanks."

"Anything for my son," said his mother. "Now, then. You're absolutely certain about this?"

"Mom, I've already finished packing last night," said Wayne. "I'm not about change my mind now."

"I know son," said his mother. "It's just that Alola is a pretty far place to go."

"So, was Johto," said Wayne. "Besides, I heard that they recently formed a Pokemon League there. No way I'm missing out on being one of the first trainer's to participate. I even heard that they have something called Trials instead of Gym Battles. I'm rearing to challenge them and see how different Alolan culture is."

"I thought you might feel that way," said his mother. "But, before you go, rest up for a while. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" said Wayne.

Another 20 minutes later.

"Surprise, son," said his mother.

Wayne was somewhat astonished. In front of him was shining brand new bicycle, ready to take its first driver out to the world.

"Isn't this one of those foldable bicycles that's insanely light and could be carried in your bag?" asked Wayne incredulously.

"And, it came with quite a low price, too," said his mother.

"Mom," said Wayne as he felt the cool metal on the bike. "Thanks."

Wayne hugged his mother tightly, to which she returned the embrace.

"Just make sure you stay true to your goals and call every once in a while," said mom.

"I will mom," said Wayne.

They broke the hug, and his mother turned to his Pokemon.

"And, please take care of my son," smiled his mother.

The Pokemon gave a salute and a smile, ensuring that their trainer was in good hands...er paws.

Wayne undid the stopper and rolled the bike outside with his Pokemon following him. As soon as he got past the fence of his house, Wayne mounted on his new bike with Pikachu climbing up to his shoulder.

"Welp," said Wayne. "Ready for a new adventure guys?"

"Rarr"

"Umbreon"

"Leaf"

"Pika"

"Then, let's go!"

With that, Wayne rode off with Lucario, Umbreon, and Leafeon running next to him. Their new destination just beyond the field of wildflowers and the shine of the golden sun.

Fin.


End file.
